6 ans plus tard
by FandeHP
Summary: Il y a 6 ans qu'Hermione a tout quitté:ses amis,sa famille,et son aventure secrète avec George.Le soir de Noel Hermione revient avec deux nouvelles: une bonne et une mauvaise...
1. De retour

En cette veille de Noël, le Terrier était empli de monde. Tous les enfants Weasley étaient présents. Bill avec sa femme Fleur, Charlie et sa petite amie Cassandra, Percy avec sa fiancée, Georges seul encore et toujours depuis la mort de Fred, Ron et Pansy sa femme enceinte de leur premier enfant et enfin Ginny et son fiancé Harry Potter. Molly et Arthur profitaient de ce moment avec plaisir, tous leurs enfants étaient là; ils attendaient avec impatience la naissance de l'enfant de Pansy et Ron leur premier petit enfant, Bill et Fleur n'avaient pas encore réussi à avoir d'enfants et les autres ne se sentaient pas prêts.  
La table était surchargée de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Le repas se déroulait très bien; les assiettes se vidaient, les estomacs se remplissaient. Ils évoquaient des souvenirs de Poudlard ou d'après la guerre mais une seule personne n'était jamais citée: Hermione Granger! Depuis son départ inexpliqué personne n'osait en parler, le sujet était trop sensible. Mais ce soir de Noël, le destin allait forcer la main aux habitants du Terrier!  
Au dehors la neige tombait drue. Sur les bords de la route menant au Terrier la neige était accumulée sur une trentaine de centimètres. Malgré la température très faible, une jeune femme marchait dans la neige sans plus de couverture qu'une simple veste en tissu. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers le Terrier une boule au ventre, elle appréhendait la réaction de ses anciens amis. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir elle était devant la porte; elle entendait les rires et elle pensait tristement qu'il y avait quelques années elle aussi riait avec eux. Après une profonde inspiration elle frappa. Dans le Terrier le silence se fit. Toutes les personnes présentes se demandaient qui pouvait bien venir frapper ce soir-là, le soir où tout le monde reste en famille.  
Ce fut Mme Weasley qui ouvrit la porte le grand sourire accueillant disparut quand elle s'aperçu de l'identité du visiteur pour faire place à un air d'incompréhension.  
-Hermione? C'est toi? Mais que fait-tu là? Où était-tu?  
-Mme Weasley je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça mais il faut que je parle à George et à Harry de tout urgence sans que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, s'il vous plaît.  
-Mais...  
-Ecoutez je vous expliquerai tout dès que tout sera en ordre, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Mais le temps que je perds diminue les chances que nous avons s'il vous plait...  
En regardant de plus près Hermione, Molly ne put qu'accepter. Elle avait les joues creusées, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et l'air d'une personne plus que mal. Molly se dirigea vers le salon et appela Harry.  
-Harry mon chéri, un employé du ministère te demande.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il ne veut parler qu'à toi.  
-J'arrive.  
Harry quitta donc le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine et une expression d'inquiétude s'installa sur son visage quand il vit Hermione.  
-Il va vraiment mal?  
-Oui, les médecins lui donnent 10 jours sans greffe. Il est mon dernier espoir.  
-Je vais veiller sur lui. Bonne chance  
Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue et transplana.  
-Mme Weasley pouvez-vous appeler George maintenant s'il vous plaît.  
Molly s'exécuta.  
-George, un pompier dit qu'il y a un problème au magasin, vas-y s'il te plait.  
-Au magasin, mais...  
-Vas-y il t'attend dans la cuisine.  
George se dirigea vers la cuisine mais quand il aperçu la personne présente il stoppa sa marche.  
-George s'il te plaît avance je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ma présence.  
Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, comme sous le choc. Alors Hermione fit deux pas en avant et se saisit de la main de George. A ce contact celui-ci parut revivre. Il la serra fort dans ses bras  
-Tu m'as manquée  
Mais Hermione se dégagea de ses bras et le tira dehors. Pour qu'ils soient un minimum à l'abri, elle ouvrit a porte de l'abri de Mr Weasley rentra a l'intérieur et tira George avec elle.  
-Désolée d'être aussi vive mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'aperçoive suppose que tu veux des explications.  
-Et un peu ça fait 6 ans que j'attends ton retour.  
En disant ces mots il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'osait plus rêver de la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione profitait elle aussi de cette étreinte et se demandait comment elle avait fait pour se passer de lui pendant 6 ans.  
-George je ne suis pas revenue pour ça.  
-Et pourquoi alors?  
Son ton était plus sec, il avait mal 6 ans d'absence et elle n'était pas revenue pour lui.  
-J'ai besoin de toi.  
-Je ne pense pas que je vais t'aider, tu me quittes sans un mot et tu reviens comme une fleur 6 ans après comme si de rien n'était et tu veux que je t'aides?  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour mon... pournotrefils.  
-Pardon?  
-C'est pour notre fils.  
-Notre fils? J'ai un fils? Nous avons un fils?  
Un grand sourire béat éclaira le visage de avait un fils et avec la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
-George ne te réjouit pas trop vite.  
-Pourquoi? J'apprends que j'ai un fils! Mais pourquoi me le dire maintenant?  
-Parce que dans 10 jours notre fils va mourir.  
-Mourir? Mais pourquoi?  
-Depuis qu'il a deux ans, il est atteint d'une maladie très grave ça allait mais depuis deux mois son état est pitoyable, il souffre le martyre. Une greffe peut le sauver mais je ne suis pas compatible et Harry non plus. Tu es sa dernière chance.  
-Harry?  
-Il y a 6 ans, nous avions une relation secrète, tu refusais de l'annoncer aux autres et moi je t'aimais alors j'acceptais. Mais je suis tombée enceinte, je ne voulais pas, pour que l'on puisse garder notre relation secrète, que tu me demandes d'avorter. Alors j'ai tout quitté avec l'aide d'Harry. Il m'a aidé pendant ma grossesse, il était là à l'accouchement et il est le parrain de Fred.  
-Tu l'as appelé Fred?  
-Oui. Je pensais que si tu avais été là c'est ce que tu aurais souhaité.  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?  
-George tu voulais que l'on reste cachés.  
-Et bien j'étais bien bête. Après ton départ je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais rien sans toi que tu étais la femme de ma vie et que.  
-STOP!!On parlera de ça après le plus important c'est est-ce que tu acceptes?  
-Bien sûr.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle embrassa George. Un petit baiser tendre, le moyen de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
Hermione saisit sa main et transplana, direction l'hôpital.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plait à tous.


	2. Nina

Ils atterrirent devant l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. George faisait une drôle de tête, elle était là tout près de lui depuis si longtemps, et elle avait attendu que se soit vraiment inévitable pour venir le voir, faudrait qu'ils en parlent, elle ne lui avait pas encore tout expliquer. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital qui était vide au vue de l'heure tardive. Hermione qui était habituée aux lieux, guida sans un mot George dans le dédale des couloirs. Il la suivait sans rien dire inquiet à l'idée qu'il allait rencontrer son fils pour la première fois. Hermione s'arrêta devant une vitre et une larme coula sur sa joue. George avança prudemment et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Dans la chambre un petit garçon dormait, des tuyaux tout autour de lui ainsi que tout un tas de machines qui contrôlait l'état de son corps. Harry dormait sur une chaise près du lit, sa main sur celle de Fred.  
-Tu vois pourquoi tu dois nous aider?  
-Oui. Où est le docteur?  
-Dans la salle des infirmières. Allons-y.  
Ils marchèrent le long du couloir et arrivèrent devant la salle. Ils frappèrent et le Docteur leur ouvrit.  
-Miss Granger  
-Docteur. Voici le père de Fred.  
-Monsieur avancez-vous s'il vous plait.  
George fit un pas en avant. Le médecin prit sa baguette la pointa sur George et une lueur marron éclaira le bout de la baguette.  
-Hermione je suis désolé mais il n'est pas compatible.  
-Mais, vous m'aviez dit...  
-Il y a encore une chance. Ses frères et soeurs, ses parents sont peut-être eux aussi compatibles. Vous m'avez déjà expliqué la situation mais il va falloir aller de l'avant et prendre vos responsabilités. Fred est dans le coma depuis quelques heures seulement mais plus il y restera plus se sera mauvais pour lui. Et je vous ai déjà dit que sans greffe il était condamné.  
-Je sais docteur. Mais c'est dur vous savez très bien tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis mon départ! Je ne peux pas revenir comme ça!Je vais leur annoncer qu'ils ont un neveu ou un petit fils et une ou deux autre petites choses qu'ils ignorent!  
-Je n'appelle pas ça une petite chose!Elle prend de la place et fait beaucoup de bruit!  
-Que voulez-vous, ce sont les gênes.  
-Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas tout la!De quoi parlez-vous?  
-Disons qu'il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas avoué. Ecoute rentre chez toi, enfin chez tes parents et ne leur dit rien, j'arrive très vite.  
-Et tu m'expliqueras tout?  
-Du début à la fin, sans rien te cacher.  
Et Hermione transplana laissant un George étonné, se demandant quel secret elle cachait encore. Mais cependant il transplana au Terrier qui était toujours plein de toute la famille ou il fit une entrée remarquée, en trébuchant sur les sacs à mains de ces dames entreposés à même le sol.  
-Eh bien George?  
-Maman, elle va tout vous expliquer.  
Ils se firent un sourire entendu. Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde se demandait de qui ils pouvaient bien parler, mais personne n'osa poser la question devant la mine grave que George pris. On frappa à la pour la première fois de cette soirée ce fut Molly qui alla ouvrir. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choque, elle s'attendait bien sûr à voir Hermione, mais pas ce qui l'accompagnait.  
-Hermione, mais que...  
-Je vais tout expliquer je suis là pour ça.  
Molly la laissa entrer et la précéda dans la salle à manger. Hermione prit une grande respiration et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Son entrée fut suivie d'un grand silence. Les yeux écarquillés, les habitants du Terrier la fixaient comme si elle était une apparition. Hermione était vraiment très gênée.  
-Bonsoir.  
Personne ne répondit.  
-Bon. Je vous présente à tous ma fille, Nina.  
De nouveau personne ne répondit. Ils étaient tous étonnés, George le premier.  
-Ok. Chérie, je te présente tes grands-parents et tes oncles et tantes. Ils ne sont pas tous les jours comme ça.  
Nina était brune et avait des yeux bleus tous mignons. Elle était nichée dans les bras de sa maman et observait, avec beaucoup d'intérêt ces nouveaux visages. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence.  
-Je vais peut-être te paraître indiscrète mais si je suis sa tante c'est qu'un de mes frères est son père!Lequel?  
-Je pense qu'il peut très bien le dire tout seul dit-elle en fixant George.  
-C'est moi.  
Ginny s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais elle n'était pas la seule étonnée. Les habitants du terrier fixaient George d'un air surpris et semblaient attendre des explications. Mais George était sous le choc, en plus d'un fils il avait une fille!!C'était beaucoup pour une seule soirée.  
-George, je leur annonce la suite où tu le fais?  
-C'est bon je le fais. Hermione et moi avons aussi un fils qui s'appelle Fred, je suppose qu'ils sont jumeaux.  
-Oui monsieur avec Fred on est jumeaux!Et c'est moi la plus grande.  
Nina parlait pour la première fois.  
-Maman je suis fatiguée, on peut rentrer?  
-Chérie on ne peut pas tout de suite, je doit tout leur raconté, tu te rappelles? Ils vont nous aider pour Freddy. Molly puis-je la coucher dans une chambre?  
-Oui bien sûr vas-y.  
Hermione monta coucher sa fille. Dans le salon, ce fut Ginny qui commença à poser les questions.  
-Quel âge ont-ils?  
-5 ans, je sais depuis ce soir que je suis papa. Ca fait, waouh, trop bizarre.  
-Mais pourquoi maintenant?  
-Parce que Fred avait besoin de son papa, mais j'ai échoué. Je ne peux même pas faire ça pour lui, décidemment je commence mal.  
Avant que qui que ce soit ai pu poser une autre question Hermione dévala les escaliers se jeta sur George et dit  
-Harry m'a envoyé un patronus, son état s'est aggravé. Il faut se dépêcher.  
-Mais quelqu'un va-t-il enfin nous expliquer!!!  
-D'accord je vais tout vous expliquer. Il y a 8 ans George et moi avions une relation...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!Ca me fait très plaisir!!


	3. Des explications

Coucou!!Je suis enfin de retour après une longue absence dûe à la surcharge de travail donnée par mes profs. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

-D'accord je vais tout vous expliquer. Il y a 6 ans George et moi avions une relation.

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un grand silence. Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer. George le vit et pris la parole à sa place.

-Après la mort de Fred j'étais effondré. Hermione venait elle aussi de perdre des personnes qui lui étaient chères, ses parents. Alors naturellement nous nous sommes tournés l'un vers l'autre pour parler. Et c'est tout aussi naturellement que nous nous sommes reconstruits l'un avec l'autre. Et petit à petit nous nous sommes sentis attirés l'un vers l'autre et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je vous épargne les détails.

Il fit une pause dans son récit et en profita pour regarder Hermione; son teint avait pris une couleur rouge pivoine au souvenir de leur première fois ensemble qui avait été plutôt explosive, alors que les autres se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté.

- Après ceci nous avons commencés à nous voir très régulièrement, tous les soirs ou presque à vrai dire. Mais je refusais de nous afficher au grand jour. Fred était mort si peu de temps avant j'avais l'impression de salir sa mémoire en étant heureux. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car après Hermione nous a quittés sans explications, enfin tout est plus clair aujourd'hui.

Hermione sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle, mais comme si de rien n'était, elle prit la suite du récit de George.

-Comme tu le disais nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés enfin bref j'aimais sincèrement George et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous devions nous cacher, mais j'en étais folle alors j'acceptais tout. Seulement un jour je suis tombée enceinte. Je ne voulais certainement pas avorter pour que nous puissions continuer à nous cacher, alors j'ai tout avoué à la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance au monde: Harry.

-Tu es en train de me dire que mon mari sait tout depuis le début.

-Oui

-Et il n'a rien dit? Il nous ment à tous depuis des années alors que sans jamais parler de toi nous pensions toujours à toi, qu'il savait que tu nous manquais. Tu as raté tous les mariages et nous pensions toujours à toi. Il a fait ça, c'est dégeulasse!

-Je n'ai rien raté j'étais toujours là à tous les mariages tout du moins sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça!!

-Mais Ginny je le lui ai demandé. Depuis le début il me soutient, il est le parrain de mes deux enfants, il s'en voulait toujours quand il te mentait pour venir nous voir. Il m'a déjà suppliée plusieurs fois, mais j'ai toujours refusé. J'avais peur de vos réactions à tous, je suis partie sans rien dire, je ne me voyais pas revenir comme une fleur mes deux enfants sous le bras. Je devais assumer ma décision jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il en coûte. Mais voilà la vie de mon fils est un prix trop cher à payer pour ma peur d'affronter la réalité.

Molly n'avait jusque là rien dit.

-Hermione, je vais t'aider. Je te trouve très courageuse d'avoir affronté la réalité comme cela. Maintenant fini ton récit.

-Merci Molly, merci. J'ai donc tout expliqué à Harry qui m'a comprise. Il a essayé de me convaincre mais je savais que si George me demandait d'avorter je le ferais, alors nous avons organisé mon départ. J'ai acheté un appartement dans un coin retiré d'Angleterre où je vis encore. Harry m'aide depuis le début et ce n'est pas du luxe. Nina est le portrait craché de son père avec le caractère de cochon de sa mère, quant à Fred il est comme moi plus calme mais avec le même grain de folie. Bref on ne s'ennuie pas. Mais ce magnifique bonheur aurait pu être parfait si à l'âge de 2 ans on n'avait pas diagnostiqué chez Fred une maladie grave. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois tout allait bien, seules quelques crises se manifestaient. Mais sa maladie s'est aggravé rapidement, et son état est jugé des plus inquiétant par les docteurs, et sans greffe dans 10 jours mon fils sera mort. Alors je suis revenue pour le sauver. Mais George n'est pas compatible, vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

Ron pris pour la première fois la parole.

-Je t'en veux et je ne te pardonnerais pas si vite. Mais je dois t'aider pour mon neveu. Pansy ne t'aidera pas, cela serait trop dangereux pour le bébé.

Les Weasley approuvèrent et Ginny dit

-Hermione je vais moi aussi t'aider. Mais Harry et toi vous n'allez pas vous en sortir de cette façon.

-Merci, George est-ce que tu peux garder Nina pendant que j'emmène tout le monde à l'hôpital?

-Oui, bien sûr allez-y.

Hermione fit signe à tous les adultes présents de lui toucher le bras. Et ils transplannèrent tous vers Sainte-Mangouste.

**Et voilà fin du chapitre 3!! A là fin du chapitre 4 le tournant de cette fiction!**


	4. Réveil douloureux

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Il avait beaucoup de patients en cette soirée de Noël, des repas de familles qui se finissent mal pensa ironiquement Hermione. Un homme entra en trombe dans l'hôpital, un chien le suivait en trottinant par derrière. Il passa à côté d'Hermione. Elle était allergique aux chiens, alors elle éternua. Elle ferma les yeux, quand elle les rouvrit elle était assise derrière son bureau, au ministère de la magie. La troisième prémonition en trois jours, ça fait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas le troisième oeil!ironisa-t-elle. Cette histoire avec George la rongeait. Elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer se dit-elle, alors elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers son appartement, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au lieu de transplaner comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle décida de marcher pour s'aérer l'esprit. Mais comme d'habitude quand elle était mal ses pas la menait au magasin de George, encore et toujours. Elle pesta contre elle-même, elle était décidemment accro à un type qui ne pensait pas qu'officialiser leur relation était important! Mais pourtant elle entra dans le magasin, les gens étaient heureux grâce à ses inventions; elles étaient toutes plus magiques les unes que les autres et même 2 ans après la guerre certaines personnes avaient encore besoin d'aide pour se remettre des pertes si lourdes subies. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait George, il donne du bonheur aux gens autour de lui, mais aussi à tous ses inconnus, il avait si bon coeur, était si généreux. George la vit et un sourire illumina son visage, un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. George fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle le suivit, quand elle le vit avec sa mine inquiète qui lui allait si mal elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il lui demanda:

- Ca ne va pas?

-Non.

Juste un mot. Elle avait peur de la façon dont il allait réagir, ce n'était pas une chose qui serait simple vu leur situation.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oh oui je sais. Mais j'ai peur que ce que j'ai à t'annoncer change tout sur tout.

- Chérie tu me fais peur, dis-moi tout, et maintenant.

- George, j'ai des prémonitions, elles me montrent notre avenir,...

Il éclata d'un rire très puissant

- Toi des prémonitions!!

- Ne rie pas, tu sais que je n'affirme pas ça à la légère!

George vit qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Et cela l'inquiéta. Dans l'état où elle était elle ressemblait à la fragile Hermione d'après la guerre, celle avec laquelle il s'était rapprochée, mais celle avec qui il s'était reconstruit et qu'il avait aidé à reconstruire. Celle qui pleurait tant, mais qui était si forte à la fois. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

- Raconte- moi tout, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

-George, tu sais que je t'aime?

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Réponds s'il te plait!

- Oui je le sais, comme toi tu sais que je t'aime!

- Alors promets-moi que quoi que je te dises dans quelques instants tu ne m'en voudras pas!

-Non, mais tu me fais peur!

- George, je veux que nous annoncions enfin à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble.

- Pourquoi? On n'est pas bien comme ça!

-On l'était! Mais on ne pense qu'à nous! Et maintenant c'est totalement impossible, je ne peux plus penser à moi seule, je n'en ai plus le droit, George!

- Je ne comprends absolument rien! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on vit ensemble, heureux, nous avons décidés il y a 2 ans quand nous avons commencés de ne rien leur dire, pour Ron, par peur des commentaires sur nous, et surtout pour que personne ne pense que nous avons choisi d'oublier Fred et tes parents, par respect pour leur mémoire! Au début ce n'était que physique, mais peu à peu tes tics, tes petites manies m'ont fait craqué, tout comme ton corps de rêve, et ton sérieux qui me fait tant de bien. Je t'aime comme on est maintenant, tout les deux dans notre monde sans personne autour, juste toi, moi nous!Pourquoi vouloir changer tout ça?

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté? Tu n'as pas compris?

-Tu sais les énigmes et moi ça fait deux!

- Dans mes prémonitions, je me suis vue dans 6 ans, seule avec deux enfants, dont un très malade! J'étais partie en apprenant que j'étais enceinte parce que je t'aimais, parce que je refusais de te forcer à officialiser, parce que j'avais peur de te perdre!Il y avait quelques différences, par exemple cela ne faisait que 8 mois et d'autres petites choses avaient changé, mais J'ai fais trois fois la même prémonition! Trois fois! C'est un signe qu'il m'envoie, je ne veux pas que tout se passe comme cela!

- Tu veux tout changer pour une prémonition?!!Alors que des choses sont différentes! Tu n'es pas enceinte que je sache!

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, elle n'osait pas répondre elle avait essayé de lui faire deviner, mais il ne voyait rien! Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait mais il fallait qu'elle pense à son bébé pour que ça ne se passe pas de la même façon que dans sa prémonition.

- Si George, je suis enceinte.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible ... tu... tu... ne peux pas être en..en..en...

-Enceinte George!!Enceinte ce n'est pas si dur à dire!!

- Mais ...

- Puisque tu le prends ainsi, ce soir au dîner chez tes parents je te ramènerai tes affaires, tu n'auras qu'à emménager ailleurs, quand tu seras prêt on ne reparlera, je ne t'empêcherai pas de le voir.

Sur ces mots elle parti. George sous le choc, s'assit sur une caisse. Il allait être papa, avec la femme de sa vie! Il regretta immédiatement son manque de réaction! Elle allait penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, et elle l'oublierait, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour pouvoir rentrer avec elle le soir-même dans leur appartement. Sa décision prise George commença à s'affairer pour préparer quelque chose à Hermione.  
De son côté Hermione pleurait toues les larmes de son corps en faisant les bagages de George. Elle savait maintenant que son bébé pourrait sans aucun problème grandir dans l'amour de la famille Weasley, ave leur mère et leur père, séparés mais présents, pour eux, pour toujours. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Pour son enfant, elle avait fait le plus dur, le plus grand, le plus horrible des sacrifices, son amour, son homme! Cet homme qui l'avait sauvé après la guerre, qu'elle avait sauvé, ils se devaient tant! Elle aimait tant son humour, sa joie de vivre, son corps, tout en lui l'attirait! Elle devrait se faire violence pour ne plus l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir, comme deux amants cachés qu'ils étaient. Elle repensa aux raisons de leur clandestinité, la première la guerre: ils refusaient d'étaler leur bonheur tout nouveau devant des gens qui mettaient plus de temps qu'eux à se reconstruire; la deuxième: Ron, il aimait Hermione, mais cette raison n'était plus valable depuis un an maintenant, il avait trouvé le bonheur avec Pansy; la troisième: les autres, qu'allaient-ils dire?penser?; et la dernière, la plus importante Fred et ses parents: 2 mois à peine après leur disparition George et Hermione étaient déjà ensemble, ils avaient peur qu'on pense qu'ils les oubliaient trop vite, qu'ils ne les aimaient pas. En y repensant, elle les trouva ridicules! Les autres auraient compris, leur amour les aurait sans doutes aidés à avancer, à retrouver l'espoir, Ron aurait compris!Et ils n'en seraient pas là! Ils seraient tous les deux dans cet appartement à se préparer pour le dîner du soir où chacun des frères avaient une grande annonce à faire, selon Molly. Ce soir elle aussi aurait une nouvelle, elle annoncerait à tout le monde sa grossesse!

Voilà voilà, la suite est arrivée!

J'espère que ça vous plaît, si vous ne comprenez pas tout, n'hésitez pas à demander des explications =D. J'ai fait les choix que j'ai fait car je ne voulais pas de fin malheureuse!!

Le chapitre 5 arrive dans la lancée =DD


	5. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Sa décision prise Hermione finit les valises de George le coeur un peu moins lourd. Elle les réduit, se changea et partit. Elle arriva la première, Molly comme à son habitude l'embrassa, la serra dans ses bras et lui posa des questions:

-Comment vas-tu?

-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ce soir

-Toi aussi, cette soirée promet d'être forte en émotion dit-elle en riant

Mais elles ne purent continuer à parler, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione c'était George. En la voyant son visage s'illumina, il avait de la chance il n'y aurait pas de témoin de sa déclaration! Molly dit

-Je vous abandonne la cuisine m'appelle!

-Je vais vous aider s'exclama Hermione

-Mais non, discute avec George, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu

Elle quitta le salon, en chantonnant, d'excellente humeur, contrairement à Hermione qui marmonnait.

-Voilà tes valises!

-Tu peux les garder, ce soir je rentre avec toi!

Hermione eut l'air ahurit

-Tu rentres avec moi? De quel droit?? Dois je te rappeler notre discussion de cet après- midi?

-Oui, j'aimerais que nous la recommencions!

-Et bien pas moi! Que peut-il bien préparer pensa-t-elle

-Tanpis, je parlerais seul. George je suis enceinte. Mais... tu es en..en..en.. Enceinte ce n'est pas si dur à dire!

Hermione ne pus s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire, il savait toujours aussi bien faire l'idiot, et réussir à la faire rire. Un point pour moi pensa George, mais le match va être serré!

-Tu t'en rappelles? Et bien deux minutes après ton départ je nous traitais de tous les noms moi et ma réaction. Je t'aime!Je suis un idiot fini!!Tu m'annonces que je vais être papa et moi je n'arrive même pas à dire enceinte! C'est la-men-ta-ble!!Il n'est pas question que tu vives sans moi, je sais que tu vas me trouver prétentieux mais je sais que tu as besoin de moi! Je le sais parce que j'ai au moins autant besoin de toi que toi de moi. J'aime tout chez toi, ta façon de te mordre la lèvre quand tu réfléchis, comme maintenant, tes joues rouges quand tu es en colère, tes yeux noisettes qui pétillent en me voyant, tes courbes si parfaites, ton rire,

- Stop. Tu sais George tu m'as déçu cet après-midi.

- C'est la première et la DERNIERE fois! Je refuse de revoir le regard que tu m'as lancé!Pourquoi tout doit toujours être si compliqué?

- Si tu me laisses finir tout sera peut-être plus simple. Tout à l'heure en faisant tes valises je n'arrivai pas à arrêter de pleurer, de penser à nous. A toi. J'ai compris que j'avais fait le plus grand des sacrifices, celui de mon homme, mon amour. J'avais un minuscule espoir inavoué que tu me pardonnes, que l'on oublie tout et que l'on recommence, comme si rien ne s'était passé, juste en étant heureux à l'idée d'être parents.

-Que je te pardonne quoi? D'être enceinte? On est deux quand on fait l'amour!Que je te pardonnes de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, de l'univers? Tu dois me pardonner!C'est moi qui ne voulait pas officialiser, qui ai réagit comme le plus sombre des idiots!

-Tu veux que je te dise? On est deux idiots amoureux, l'un de l'autre!Tu sais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te regarder encore longtemps sans t'embrasser!

-Je t'en prie cède à tes pulsions, rétorqua-t-il avec un air coquin sur le visage

Ils se sautèrent dessus, et s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les mains de George glissèrent sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione et touchèrent si peau si douce qu'il ne pensait plus toucher. Les mains d'Hermione, se promenèrent dans les cheveux de George avec envie. George mis fin au baiser,

-Si on continue je ne réponds plus de mes actes

Hermione rie, et continua de l'embrasser, il mit de nouveau fin à leur baiser

-Attends, si ils arrivent ils vont tout savoir...

Hermione se détacha de lui et fronça les sourcils

-Et alors?

-Disons que j'ai organisé un petit discours au cas où nous voudrions annoncer nos bonnes nouvelles à tous, et je pense que ça va te faire beaucoup rire...

-Tu sais que l'espace d'un instant j'ai pensé tu voulais reprendre notre vie cachée?

-Il y a une chose que je vais regretter, le risque quand nous nous embrassions, quand nous faisions l'amour, c'était tellement excitant!

-Alors profitons-en une dernière fois.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Se furent des coups sur la porte qui les arrêtèrent. Ils se séparèrent Hermione se rhabilla correctement et George se recoiffa, ils se regardèrent d'un air complice et firent comme si cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, parlant de tout et de rien. C'était tous les autres qui arrivèrent en même temps, Charlie leur présenta à tous sa petite amie, Lucie; Percy annonça son divorce avec Pénélope, Bill et Fleur annoncèrent la grossesse de Fleur, Ron leur déclara que la date du mariage était fixée, quant à Ginny et Harry et bien ils annoncèrent leur fiançailles. Molly n'en pouvait plus elle pleurait de joie, tout en riant. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Charlie dit-en riant à George

-Et toi rien à nous dire?

-Si, mais j'ai peur de tuer maman alors j'attends un peu

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, il reprit

-Tu as sérieusement quelque chose à nous annoncer?

-Bien sûr!

-Et bien vas-y!

-Tu sais que j'aime me faire désirer

-George, racontes-moi tu s'exclama Mme Weasley.

-Bon si vous insistez. Cela fait 2 ans que j'ai une relation avec une femme, nous vivons ensemble et nous allons être parents dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Molly s'évanouit, et les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ginny s'exclama:

-DEUX ANS!!!Tu n'en parles que maintenant!

-Disons que jusqu'à présent, j'ai été très idiot et je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais cet après-midi j'ai réalisé que je pouvais la perdre et ça il n'en est absolument pas question!

-Tu comptes nous la présenter?

-Je sais pas c'est à elle de voir, si elle veut se présenter tout de suite ou attendre un peu dit- il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Cette dernière saisit la perche qui lui était tendue et dit sur le même ton que George

-Je pense qu'elle est plutôt d'accord pour se présenter tout de suite.

Personne ne comprenait…Qui était-ce? Pourquoi Hermione la connaissait? Devant leur air d'incompréhension, Georges et Hermione se regardèrent se firent un sourire entendu et s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous le regard de plus en plus étonné des membres de la famille Weasley. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre un sourire rayonnant accroché au visage, prêts à être assaillis de questions, harcelés, réprimandés, tout ce qui était possible. Plus rien ne leur importait ils étaient heureux, ensemble, aux yeux de tous et surtout, futurs parents de deux jumeaux si on en croyait les prémonitions salvatrices d'Hermione

That's the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que ça vous plait =DD Un épilogue, pour bien vous rassurer sur le sort de George et Hermione très vite=DD


	6. Epilogue

- Fred, laisse tes sœurs tranquilles!!!

- Mais maman….

- Tu as quel âge ? 2 ans ? Un peu de maturité ne te ferait pas de mal!

- Bonsoir chérie!

George comme tous les soirs depuis leur officialisation rentrait du travail; et comme tous les soirs toute sa petite tribu lui sautait dessus. Il y avait Fred et Nina, les deux aînés, 16 ans; puis Lily 14 ans, Rose 13 ans, Jade 11 ans, Milly 10 ans, Katy 6 ans et Claire la etite dernière de 4 ans et demi. Toute la petite famille vivait dans une immense demeure, achetée grâce aux énormes bénéfices que dégageaient le magasin de farces et attrapes de George. Hermione avait du abandonner son travail de chercheuse en potion au ministère pour s'occuper de tous ses enfants. Ils vivaient tous heureux. Parfois en plaisantant, Harry disait à Hermione qu'elle voulait concurrencer Mme Weasley, et avoir plus d'enfants qu'elle. Fred l'aîné de quelques secondes sur sa soeur,, n'avait jamais eu les problèmes de santé vus dans sa prémonition par Hermione, il était on ne peut plus bien portant et passait son temps à embêter ses soeurs; avec une préférence pour sa soeur jumelle. George et Hermione s'aimait toujours autant, comme en témoignait le nombre d'enfants qu'ils avaient eus.

- Chéri, il faut qu'on parle

-Hermione tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu me dises ça je reviens quelques années en arrière quand tu m'as annoncé que tu me quittais!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Disons que j'ai un léger retard de quelques semaines et ce matin je me suis levée avec la nausée...

- Tu es enceinte?

-Oui encore une fois.

-Mais c'est génial!!

-Tu sais j'ai un peu peur, on a déjà beaucoup d'enfants.

-Mais ma puce c'est de ta faute, tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi désirable. Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir, on est plus à un près maintenant, et puis s'il le faut on chasse Fred et Nina ils ont bientôt 17 ans!

-George, tu crois vraiment qu'on va y arriver?

-Hermione, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, où est le problème. Et je sais que tu es contente à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé!

-Oui tu as raison.

-Et bien tout va bien

George et Hermione s'embrassèrent.

-Beurk!

-Fred, Nina, Lily, Rose, Jade, Milly, Katy, Claire, ici, tout de suite!!Depuis quand on écoute aux portes?

-Depuis toujours maman!

-Fred!

-Oui? demanda-t-il innocemment

-Grandis!

-Mais maman...

- Et puis tu montres un bel exemple à tes soeurs!

-Maman c'est vrai je vais avoir une petite soeur?

-Claire ma chérie, c'est tout à fait vrai.

-Trop cooool!

- Maman toi et Papa vous le faîtes encore? C'est gore!

-Fred Weasley, cours!!

-Mais Papa!

-Cours!!

Dans un grand éclat de rire le père et le fils se lancèrent dans une course poursuite en riant!Autour d'Hermione toutes ses filles riaient. Hermione pensa que ses parents auraient été fiers d'elle. Ses prémonitions ne s'étaient jamais reproduites, pour aucun des ses autres enfants, et elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse.


	7. Quelques petits mots pour la fin

Coucou!!!

Alors voilà, ça y'est je mais un point final à ma première fic sur fanfiction. Je suis un peu nostalgique de laisser Fred et Hermione, mais je pense un jour vous raconter les deux ans avant les prémonitions d'Hermione, ce qui promet sans aucun doutes des scènes gênantes et drôles.

Je veux vous remercier de m'avoir suivie, vos reviews m'ont toujours fait super plaisir =DD.

Et je dois bien sûr remercier Lilly28, ma relectrice de talent, qui vous a permis de lire ce que vous avez pu lire sans toutes mes fautes de frappes et autres =D

Vous me retrouvez prochainement avec un Harry/Hermione. Ca se passera après la guerre, avec des retrouvailles ... Je n'en dit pas plus ^^

Encore une fois merci (je sais je me repète^^)

Bisous à tous et à bientôt!!!


End file.
